moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AbsolTheHiroPone
Where Users can Message Me. Hi there :) SnowGem (talk) 01:01, June 11, 2013 (UTC)SnowGem ......... ^^ Not sure what that is about or who wrote it, please put a siggy after typing on my talk page... Absolzoey (talk) 19:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :'( Sometimes I don't like bossy people. :^^ Bossy? Not quite sure what you mean... -.- :Absolzoey (talk) 19:15, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't like people telling me what to do, THE RIGHT WAY SOMETIMES. :^^ I'm not sure what you mean, please can you put a signature next time you message me so I know who you are??? Please stop annoying me. :Absolzoey (talk) 19:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Gosh...:'( I HATE THIS WIKI! :If you want someone to be your friend or see you as an equal, or just generally be nice to you, be nice to us. Treat others as you wish to be treated. :Absolzoey (talk) 19:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :What did I DO? :That is a good question... -.- :Idk myself, I would just apresiate it if you were to leave a signature when you write on my Talk Page... :Absolzoey (talk) 19:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know how... :It says how to when you write here, just click on the signature button. :Absolzoey (talk) 09:33, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, Thank you. :) 22:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :YAY! I DID IT! :) : 22:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Asbolzoey how many friends on msp do u have? 18:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I just made a new page can u help me since ur really good with this wiki page Jasmine9810. 19:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) HI ITS ME ASHLEY_COOLGIRL. I GOT CONFUSED WITH THE MESSAGES. I THOUGHT U WERE WRITING THE MESSEAGES, WHEN IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE. THK ANYWAY Hi there I just wanted to say some things about your page "Absolzoey" There were a couple edits I thought should be made but I didn't want to wipe your page clean or anything. First of all your "History" section doesn't have much relevance. It just seems like little stories that aren't really important to a wiki page. Next you don't need a "Full Public Bio" section. There is already an image of your bio and it's a lot easier to just use that. Then you "Favorites" section should be merged into a "About Absolzoey" section. Lastly the "VIP History" section would be better off as a short sentence in the first few lines. So say something more like this "absolzoey is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is a Level 14 (Prof MovieStar) and Jury. She is currently Non-VIP but has had vip many times before". Alrighty that's all, I know you also have some of these issues on the other pages you've made, I'll let you fix those yourself so that you can move information where it needs to be moved easier. I'll go back through and make sure everything is right though. :) SnowGem (talk) 16:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for editing the info box, I stink at it --KittenRosey (talk) 01:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC)KittenRosey Hi! Your Amazing. You Are SO AWESOME. I used to be your friend on Moviestarplanet! ^__^ Remember Me? Anyways, I Hope You Do! ☺ ☻ ♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ • ◘ ○мѕρтαωиα☺ ☻ ♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ • ◘ ○ 17:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Tawna♥ HI! your awesome :) Hi there, I actually had just put an Adoption Request '' in the other day. It is 100% up to them if they want to come to the wiki and help out. Even though they're staff on msp it's likely they'd still need to be following by wikias general rules. So it'd take more than you and I's thoughts to give them a yes. I know I can handle this wiki, I've been a staff member of much larger online communities. However if they want to come along and help out an extra set of trustworthy hands is always useful. As it stands right now(because the request is not complete) I don't know that we ''need ''them to be admins. Though if they'd like'' to be admins they'll need to go to wikia on that. (Talk Page) 12:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Well before getting back to them with an answer, you should wait for others to get the chance to comment on the blog post your made Though you may want to mention about my adoption request. I wouldn't want them to be taken by surprise. (Page) It's quite alright :) DotRoamer (talk) 12:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey , thanx for taking those photos of me and posting them on my page :D Your a great friend x Hi Az :) I'm here to ask a question, How do you add a picture on the Infobox? Because I'm really stuck trying to make a wiki page for my friend! Many thanks, ☺ ☻ ♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ • ◘ ○мѕρтαωиα☺ ☻ ♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ • ◘ ○ 20:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm suprised your not an admin along with SnowGem because you two are the people with most achievement points! :D ☺ ☻ ♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ • ◘ ○мѕρтαωиα☺ ☻ ♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ • ◘ ○ 20:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC)